Katniss and Peeta's first baby oneshots
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: a bunch of one shots about Katniss and Peeta's first baby please r r :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys these are the series of one shots about Katniss and Peeta's first baby :) some things might not me the same like the sex of the baby and stuff: D Enjoy and PLEASE REWIVEW! Thank you! Loaf you all! **

**Chapter 1: **Our first baby.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to Suzanne Collins.

I feel the lash of the whip on my side. I cry out in agony and fall to the ground. The stones are still wet with Gale's blood. My hand immediately goes to my swollen stomach. The peacekeeper raises his whip again.

"Hold it" A rough voice barks. I look up to see Haymitch. He comes to my side and helps me up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Haymitch shouts at the peacekeeper.

"She interrupted a self confused punishment." The peacekeeper tells him.

"I don't care if she blew up the blasted justice building! Can't you see the girls eight months pregnant?!" Haymitch shouts at the peacekeeper.

"How was I supposed to know that?" The peacekeeper asks. Haymitch gently takes my hand away from my stomach and pushes my coat away from my stomach.

"That's how!" He shouts pointing at my belly. I suddenly feel a pain rip through my body. I cry out in agony and double over. "Katniss, what is it what happened?" Haymitch asks.

"I felt a contraction." I tell him. I see the furry in Haymitch's eyes grow. He turns back to the peacekeeper.

"If anything happens to Katniss and her baby you'll be sorry you ever set foot outside the Capitol! The first thing I'm doing when I make sure Katniss and her baby are ok is call the Capitol. See who sent you out here to send my victor into early labour!" Haymitch shouts. He turns back to me.  
"Come on sweetheart let's get you home." He says. I nod and he helps me through the square back home. When we get inside I can see that Gale is already lying unconscious on the table with my mother and Prim tending to him. Peeta rushes over to me and Haymitch.

"Katniss! What happened?" He asks panicking. I'm about to answer him when another contraction hits me. I cry out in agony and double over.

"Get a chair!" Haymitch shouts. Peeta goes over to the table and grabs a chair and takes it back over to us. "Thank you boy." Haymitch says. Haymitch gently eases me down into the chair and stands behind me rubbing my shoulders.

"What happened?" Peeta asks.

"When Gale was getting whipped Katniss tried to block him with her body but the whip got her on the side and sent her into early labour." Haymitch tells Peeta.

"Well who's gonna deliver the baby I mean her mom's tending to Gale and Hazel's not going to want to leave Gale's side." Peeta says.

"I donno boy but someone's going to have to." Haymitch says.

Another contraction tears through my body. I cry out in agony and double over.

"She's getting closer I'm going to have to deliver the baby." Haymitch says.

"Is that ok with you Kat?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah juts get the baby out safely." I tell him.

"I will I promise." Haymitch says. He helps me up to one of the spare rooms and Peeta helps me sit down on the bed. Haymitch takes my pants off. He puts a towel across my legs. 8 hours later its 1:00am I'm still in labour and my contractions are extremely painful and only a few minutes apart. I suddenly feel the urge to push.

"Oh god Haymitch it feels like I need to push right now!" I tell him trying to resist pushing. Haymitch takes his jacket off and kneels on chest at the end of the bed.

"Ok Katniss, push!" Haymitch exclaims. I grip Peeta's hand and start pushing. This is agonising. I keep pushing as hard as I possibly can. Sweat is covering my hair, arms, face and legs.

"Keep pushing Katniss you're doing great!" Haymitch says rubbing my leg encouragingly. I nod and push harder. I scream so loud the whole district can probably hear me. _"What a house. Gale downstairs almost dead and me. Upstairs giving birth."_ I think to myself.

"The baby's head is crowing Katniss push harder!" Haymitch exclaims. I do as he instructs scrunching my face up in effort. I feel an odd extremely uncomfortable pressure between my legs.

"Oh god what's that between my legs?!" I ask freaking out.

"That's just her head sweetheart, she's almost here let's get you past the shoulders!" Haymitch says. I nod and grip Peeta's hand harder and push as hard as I can without cracking a rib. Suddenly a feel a huge weight lift off of me. I give a cry of relief and collapse back into the pillows panting and sweating as my child's cries ring through the air, like music to my ears. A huge smile spreads across my face as Haymitch holds my baby up for Peeta and me to see. "It's a boy." He smiles. I smile, a boy, I have a son and he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Haymitch cuts the umbilical cord and wraps my son in his jacket. "Congratulations Katniss he's beautiful." Haymitch says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say. I look down at my beautiful son. I see he has Peeta's beautiful blonde curls and my grey eyes.

"He's perfect." I say, tears of joy running down my face.

"Yeah, he is." Peeta says. I look up to see he has tears of joy in his eyes.

"I love you Peeta." I tell him.

"I love you more Katniss." He tells me and kisses me.

"What are we gonna call him?" Peeta asks.

"You chose." I tell him.

"What about Sam?"

"I love it." I smile. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"Can his middle name be David that was dad's name?" I ask him.

"Of course." Peeta says. I look back down at Sam and smile.

"Hi Sam." I whisper. I lift him up slightly and kiss his forehead.

"Sam David Mellark." Peeta whispers. I smile and kiss him.

**Soooo what do you guys think? Please, Please, Please, review! Next Chapter up soon! Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2 a new arival

**Here's chapter two! Guys PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you loaf you all! **

Chapter 2: A new arrival.

I cry out in pain and put my hands on my bump as another contraction tears through my body. I hear someone come into the room. I look up and see Haymitch and Cinna. The contraction gets stronger. I cry out in agony and close my eyes. I feel someone sit beside me. I open my eyes to see Haymitch. He gently pulls me into his lap and slips his arms underneath mine and takes both my hands in his and squeezes them comfortingly. I close my eyes again as the contraction passes. I feel someone push my nightgown up as far as my knees. I open my eyes to see Cinna.

"Katniss you're fully dilated and ready to push there isn't time to get to the doctor's so I'm going to have to deliver the baby here and now. And I can't get in touch with Peeta but I promise when the baby's born I'll go down to the bakery and get him, ok?" Cinna says. I nod. "Ok Katniss push!" Cinna exclaims. I start to push and the pain is agonising. In no time at all sweat is pouring down my face and covering my hair. Almost 2 hours later Cinna tells me the baby's head is crowning. I bear down on Haymitch's hand and push harder and harder.

"Oh god I can't do this!" I say.

"Yes you can Katniss, you're strong. I know you've been doing this for 2 hours and you're exhausted but just think in just a little while you'll be holding your baby in your arms." Haymitch says. I nod and grip his hands tightly. I push as hard as my weak body will allow me.

"Almost there Katniss you're almost past the shoulders... ok! You're past the shoulders just one more!" Cinna says. I nod and grip Haymitch's hands and push as hard as humanly possible. I scream in pain And Haymitch squeezes my hands. I feel a relief of pain and a huge weight lift off of me. And then, I hear it. My baby's cries and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my entire life. I collapse back into Haymitch's arms panting and sweating as Cinna holds my baby up for me to see. "It's a girl!" He smiles. A huge smile spreads across my face as I see my daughter for the first time. Cinna begins to clean the baby down. Haymitch helps me stand up and sit down on the couch. He sits beside me. Cinna wraps my daughter in his long sleeved black shirt leaving him in just his black shirt and jeans. "Congratulations Katniss she's beautiful." Cinna says as he places my daughter in my arms.

"Thank you." I say. I look down at my beautiful baby girl.

"I'll go get Peeta." Cinna says. I nod unable to take my eyes of my daughter. She has my black curls and Peeta's crystal blue eyes.  
"Hi baby." I whisper kissing her forehead.

"She's beautiful Katniss, you did amazing." Haymitch says stroking one of the baby's tiny checks with the back of his finger.

"Thanks." I smile.

"What are you gonna call her?" Haymitch asks.

"Ivy." I say immediately. "Ivy Primrose Rue Mellark." I add. Haymitch smiles.

"It's perfect." He says. A while later I hear footsteps and look up to see Peeta.

"Hi daddy." I smile at him. Haymitch gets up and sits in a chair across from us. Peeta sits down beside me.

"She's perfect." He whispers. I nod.

"Did you choose a name for her?" Peeta asks.

"Ivy Primrose Rue Mellark." I tell him. He smiles.

"It's perfect." He says. I smile and kiss him. A few hours later I'm lying upstairs in bed exhausted after Ivy's birth. Haymitch is sitting on the bed beside me stroking my hair and Haymitch is standing beside the window cradling Ivy in his arms.

"You did great today Katniss, Ivy is beautiful." Haymitch says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say. The last thing I hear before falling asleep is Peeta whispering sweet nothings to our daughter.

**Soooo what do you guys think? Please review guys! Love you all! **


	3. Chpater 3 haven has gained another angle

**Hey guys! Chapter 3! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! Love you all! Oh and this is set in catching fire and in this story Katniss is really pregnant :) oh and to change things up a bit Peeta never volunteered for Haymitch.**

Chapter 3: Heaven has gained another angle tonight.

I sit in the tent in the quarter quell arena.

"I'm going to go try and find some plants or something edible you need to eat Katniss, since you're eating for two." Haymitch says and places his hand on my small bump. I smile.

"I don't like the idea of being left with Finnick but ok." I joke. Haymitch smiles and leaves in search of food.

"Don't worry baby, you me and granddad are going to get out of here safely and back home to your daddy" I say rubbing my belly. I feel a sharp pain rip through my body. "Ow." I whisper to myself. I ignore it hopping it's just a once off. I feel it a while later, this time it's stronger. I feel a wet sticky substance seep through my pants. I look down and see I'm bleeding. "Oh no." I whisper to myself.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Finnick asks.

"I'm bleeding." I say.

"Oh shit." He says. "I'll get Haymitch." He adds. I double over in pain. I hear Finnick calling Haymitch. A few minutes later I feel Haymitch sitting down beside me.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm bleeding and my stomach really, really hurts." I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me closely as I cry because of the pain. I begin to think about what could be wrong, and then it hits me. "Oh god." I whisper to myself.

"What?" Haymitch asks.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage." I say.

"Oh god." Haymitch whispers. I feel another pain and cry out in agony.

"I'm defiantly having a miscarriage." I tell him. Haymitch pulls me into his lap and holds me closer as I cry and cry and cry. I can tell Haymitch is crying too, because he loved this baby too. He would have been this baby's grandfather.

"Why can't I just have one normal thing in my life?! All I want is to have a baby, Peeta's baby. I just wanted to be a mom to have a baby!" I cry.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Haymitch says.

"Haymitch, do you think this a sign that Peeta and I would have been bad parents that we shouldn't have kids?" I say.

Haymitch cups my face in his hands.

"No sweetheart. Most defiantly not. It's just a terrible, horrible thing that happens to people in life and unfourtenetley it happened to you this time. But you would have been the most amazing mother in this world." Haymitch says and wipes my tears away with his thumbs. I smile and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Thank you Haymitch." I whisper.

"For what?" Haymitch asks.

"Being here for me. Holding me while I cry, practically being my father." I say. Haymitch smiles and pulls me back into his lap. He rubs my back comfortingly.

"It'll all be ok. I promise." Haymitch says. That night as I'm drifting to sleep, one line replays in my head over and over. Heaven has gained another angle tonight.

**Soooo what do you guys think? Review please! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 baby mockingjay

**Hey guys here's chapter 4! I think I'll be updating a lot for this story since no one will review mini Mockingjay :( so guys please review! Please! So this is set in Mockingjay and Katniss is really pregnant, and Peeta is still in the Capitol, and he never gets hijacked :) so enjoy. **

I rub my swollen belly as Plutarch talks about the rescue mission. The baby is kicking like crazy and my stomach and back are killing me. The cramps get stronger and worse and I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. A few minutes later the meeting ends and everyone except Haymitch leaves. I'm about to get up when I feel another pain. It's unbearable. I gasp in pain.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Haymitch asks. I feel a warm liquid trickle down my leg. I gasp. Haymitch rushes over to me. "Katniss, what is it what's wrong?" Haymitch asks.

"My waters broke." I tell him.

"Ok Katniss we need to get you to the hospital wing." Haymitch says. I nod and he helps me up and to the hospital wing. A while later I'm in a hospital gown in a bed in the hospital. When Plutarch was told about me going into labour he and the other volunteers went to the Capitol early on the rescue mission. Hours later it's sometime in the middle of the night and my contractions are at the worst. I scream in agony as another contraction tears through my body. I feel Haymitch's strong warm arms wrap around me. I burry my face in his chest, crying because of the pain. Haymitch strokes my hair and whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

"This is agony." I whimper.

"I know sweetheart almost there now hang in there." He says gently and kisses me on the head. I hear a nurse come in.

"Mrs Mellark?" she asks gently. I lift my face from Haymitch's chest to see the young nurse with the soft kind face and the curly blonde hair. "Mrs Mellark I need to check how far dilated you are." She says. I nod and lie back in the bed and put my feet in the stirrups. I close my eyes and try to ignore the cold metal between my legs. "You're 10cm Mrs Mellark." She says softly. She smiles. "I'll get Dr. Sawyer." She tells me and leaves. I look at Haymitch.

"Haymitch I'm terrified." I say.

"Don't be it'll be ok I promise I'll be here the whole time." Haymitch says.

"You're not allowed to let go of my hand." I say.

"I won't." Haymitch says.

"Promise?" I ask

"I promise." He says. A while later I'm in full labour pushing. Haymitch has one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and is holding my hand. He leans his head against mine and is looking down at the nurses not wanting to miss the birth of his grandchild. My hair is absolutely drenched in sweat

"Push." The doctor tells me. I close my eyes and push as hard as I can.

"Come on keep going!" Haymitch encourages. I scream in pain and push as hard as I can. I suddenly feel a huge weight lift off of me and a high pitched wail pierces the air. I smile and relax, panting. Haymitch peppers the side of my face with kisses. "You did it sweetheart!" He says. I smile unable to say anything.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announces. I laugh a girl, I have a daughter. The doctor wraps my daughter in a blanket and hands her to me.

"Congratulations Mockingjay." He smiles. I smile.

"Thank you." I say. I look down at my baby in my arms and I am immediately awe-struck at how beautiful she is.

"Hi." I whisper.

"She's beautiful." Haymitch says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say. Tears of joy run down my face.

"What are you going to call her?" Haymitch asks.

"Saorsie." I say. Haymitch smiles.

"It's beautiful." He says. I smile.

"Saorsie Rue Mellark." I say. A while later I'm lying in bed drifting off to sleep as Haymitch holds Saorsie.

"And then mommy said 'I volunteer' and walked up to the stage. Don't tell mommy but I think the smartest thing mommy ever did was volunteer for your aunty Prim because that's how she met daddy and now you're here. Isn't that nice? I think it is." I hear Haymitch tell Saorsie smile and fall asleep with ease.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like it! By the way this is how you pronounce Saorsie. See-er-sha **


	5. Chapter 5 just being pregnant

**New chapter Yay! Guys I have a v. Important question. Why won't you review any more? It makes me think my stories are really bad and you don't like them anymore :( please review for this story and mini Mockingjay ever since I said I'd write you's your own personal story the reviews stopped :( any way please review here's chapter 5. **

I look into President Snow's snake like eyes and it doesn't help my nausea.

"I'm gonna be sick." I say to myself and run to the bathroom. On my way I hear Haymitch call me. I obviously can't stop. When I reach the bathroom I collapse on my hands and knees in front of the toilet and begin to vomit. I hear footsteps and then feel a strong warm hand rubbing comforting circles on my back. Out of the corner of my eye I see its Haymitch rubbing my back and holding back my hair. A few minutes later I stop vomiting. I wait for the next round but it doesn't come. That's when the shaking starts. I wipe my mouth and slouch against the toilet and rub my huge 7 month baby bump. I'm exhausted and tired and hormonal.

"You ok?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head. "Still feel like crap?" He asks. I nod. "This whole pregnancy's been really tuff on you hasn't it?" Haymitch asks. I nod.

"I thought I would love it but I just got the back ache and the exhaustion and the sickness and everything else and it's really scary having a baby inside you and it's just really hard making another person." I say.

"Oh Katniss." Haymitch says and pulls me into a hug. I lean my head against his chest. He kisses my temple and helps me up. "Go finish your meeting with President Snow and then go up to be, it'll make a bit of a difference." He says. I nod and Haymitch walks me back to the study. We stop outside.

"Promise you'll go up to bed after this I'm worried about you and the baby?" Haymitch says gently placing his hand on my swollen stomach.

"I will. Can you tell Peeta?" I ask.

"Of course." Haymitch says. He hugs me again. I walk back into the study. I suddenly feel really dizzy. I grip the back of the chair. "Is it just me or is the room spinning?" I say. I hear a knock on the door and someone come in. I don't know who it is because I have my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt President Snow but I'm afraid I have to steal Katniss away to fit an outfit for her." Cinna says.

"Seriously why is the room spinning?" I say. Cinna comes over and steadies me.

"Katniss, are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm really, really, really dizzy." I say.

"Ok come with me." Cinna says. He leads me out of the study and embraces me. "You still feel like crap?" he asks. I nod.

"Can you please help me upstairs?" I ask.

"Of course." Cinna says. He helps upstairs and into my room. He leaves me to sleep. I change into a pair of pyjamas. Just as I'm about to get into bed I hear someone enter my room. I look around to see Peeta. I smile.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hey." He smiles back.

"Long day wasn't it?" I say.

"It felt like a year." He says. I smile and he comes over and kisses me.

"How do you feel today?" He asks.

"Completely crap." I say.

"Sickness and back-ache?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm sorry you had to have that meeting and photo shoot today when you were so sick." Peeta says. I smile and shake my head.

"Don't be it's not your fault." I say. Peeta smiles and places his hand on my swollen belly.

"How's our baby?" He asks.

"He's happy his daddy's here and he's ready to sleep like his mommy." I say. Peeta smiles.

"I'll just change and then we can go to sleep." Peeta says. I smile.

"Sounds like a plan." I say. A few minutes later Peeta is ready for bed and we climb into bed and crawl into Peeta's arms and put my head on his chest. Peeta wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple.  
"Goodnight mommy." Peeta says putting his hand on my bump. I smile.

"Goodnight daddy." I say. I easily drift off to sleep in my husband's strong warm arms with my unborn son calm and asleep inside me.

**What'd you guys think let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6 an unexpected event

**Hey guys chapter 6 :D guess what it snowed **_**really **_**bad here and I went to school and went to my first two classes (French and Irish) and then my mammy picked me up :D but then... I forgot my English homework in my locker... That's not done... Cause I'm an idiot. And we were in Irish and we were 'ag staider dán nua' (Studying a new poem) and it was about a wee girl who wanted to watch telly at 5 in the morning and there wasn't anything on so they were staring at the blank white screen and one line in the poem was 'Chonaic sí snachta ar an scannan bán' which means 'She saw snow on the white screen.' And I was there in my mind. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN IT'S PRESIDENT SNOW! RUN!" I was almost screaming out loud Haha! Any way enough with the stories so this chapter is set in the middle of Katniss giving birth to her first daughter with Peeta by her side and Cinna delivering the baby because Katniss went into labour when he was fitting an outfit for her and she had been having contractions all day but didn't know they were contractions and there wasn't time to get to the hospital so enjoy and PLEASE review! **

**Chapter 6: An unexpected event. **

I grip Peeta's hand harder and push as hard as I can. I look down at Flauvis who's holding my left foot and keeping my left leg pushed back as far as possible as Cinna tries to multi-task as he keeps my right foot pushed back as far as possible and is trying to deliver this baby as well. Flauvis smiles encouragingly at me. I smile weakly back and keep pushing.

"Ok Katniss the baby's head is crowning keep pushing!" Cinna says. I nod and grip Peeta's hand and push with every ounce of strength in my body. "I've got the head Katniss one more!" Cinna says. I nod and push harder than before. Just as I feel the baby leave my body and slip into Cinna's hands I feel an agonising pain in my ribs like a car hit me directly in the ribs. I cry out in pain and put my hands on my ribs.

"Katniss! What's wrong?!" Peeta asks panicking.

"I think I cracked a rib." I tell him.

"Flauvis take the baby." Cinna quickly says as he quickly swaddles my daughter in towels. Flauvis quickly and gently lets go of my foot and takes my daughter from Cinna. Cinna comes to my side and places his hands on my ribs and applies slight pressure to it. I cry out in pain.  
"We need to get you to the hospital Katniss." Cinna says.

"What about the baby?" I ask.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her we'll both be waiting here when you come back." Flauvis says. I smile, trusting him.

"Thank you." I smile at him. Cinna and Peeta help me up to the hospital wing. The doctors check me out and confirm I have cracked a rib. They bandage up my ribs and tell me to stay on strict bed rest for 2 weeks. When we get back to the room I gave birth in Flauvis is there as promised with my daughter in his arms. Peeta helps me sit down and sits beside me.

"Somebody's been dying to meet their mommy." Flauvis says placing my daughter in my arms. I smile and look down at my beautiful baby girl.

"Hi" I whisper to her. I smooth my hair over her dark curls that are exactly like mine and her eyes are exactly like Peeta's.

"She's perfect." Peeta whispers. I nod.

"What should we call her?" Peeta asks.

"How about Clodagh, Chloe for short." I say. Peeta smiles.

"Perfect." He says and kisses me.

"Clodagh Primrose Rue Mellark." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me and then bends down and kisses Chloe on the forehead.

**Soooo what do you guys think? I got the idea for the name Clodagh shortened to Chloe from my friend who's called that so please review! **


	7. Chapter 7 evreything will be ok

**Hey guys! :) guess what? I have a boyfriend! He's amazing! Were going on our first date tomorrow! He's so sweet I told him I was going to bed last night and he was like "Ok night night sleep tight xoxox" And I literally couldn't stop texting him! I can't WAIT for tomorrow! And we were in French on Thursday and our teacher was like (I'm replacing names) "Marvel would take Katniss (me) on a date and say he loved it." And my friends Clove and Johanna shouted "NO MS KATNISS IS TAKEN!" And the room was full of "Waays" Wolf whistles laughs and more and Ms Rafferty (my teacher) was in stitches and I was there like "Oh god!" But it was SO funny any way enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 everything will be ok.**

I wake up in bed and see Haymitch sitting beside me on the side of my bed. I smile weakly.

"Haymitch." I say weakly, happy he's here.

"Hey sweetheart." He says and kisses me on the forehead. "Is the medicine working sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

"Medicine?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you know the stuff the nurse gave you." Haymitch says. I look around and for the first time see I am in a hospital bed in a hospital room.

"For what?" I ask. Haymitch gently places his hand on my swollen belly.

"To stop the contractions." He says gently.

"I was in labour?" I ask.

"Don't you remember?" Haymitch asks.

"No." I say. Suddenly the baby starts to kick, hard probably excited by Haymitch's voice and it hurts. I wince in pain.

"Are you ok Katniss?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah the baby's just kicking really hard and it hurts." I say. Haymitch gets a sympathetic look on his face.

"I can talk to her if you want, like Peeta does." Haymitch says. I nod.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I gently push Katniss' pyjama top up and start to gently rub her swollen belly.

"Hi baby-girl I'm your grandpa and I can't wait to meet you. I know you're excited to meet your mommy and daddy but that doesn't mean you should kick your mommy really hard or try to come out early. Your mommy loves you very much but she doesn't appreciate your foot in her ribcage, ok? Calm down now." I say. I press my lips to Katniss' swollen belly and pull her top back down. I look up to see she is drifting off to sleep. I smile and pull the covers up over her more and start to stroke her hair. She grabs my hand and places it on her swollen belly. I smile.

"Haymitch?" Katniss whispers.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I want you to be here for the baby's birth, no matter what I say." She says. I smile.

"Of course I'll be there sweetheart." I tell her.

"Sing." She whispers.

"You don't wanna hear me sing sweetheart." I tell her.

"Please Haymitch I don't care if you're bad, please." She says.

"Okay sweetheart." I say. She smiles and I start to stroke her hair as she closes her eyes.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass. A soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes, and when again they open the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here its warm here the daisies guard you from every harm and the dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." I sing the lullaby I heard Katniss' mother sing to her many times when she was just a tiny beautiful new born baby girl. I look at Katniss and see she's fast asleep. I smile and kiss her forehead.

**So what do you guys think? Review please**


	8. Chapter 8 the fist kick

**Hey guys chapter 8 Yay! Happy late Paddy's day (St. Patricks day) I met my friends then went to town with my friends then met my boyfriend and then met his friends and we were walking around all day and my boyfriend and me were sitting cuddling and I was sitting on his knee and his friend came up and started taking pictures of us from the left from the right from the side from the right it was class! And then my boyfriend gave his friend a wedgie! It was **_**SO funny!**_** I was in stitches and then my boyfriend was chugging down a drink and his other friend said he could do it in 10 seconds and then his friend started counting down in Germen and then another one of his friends came up and smacked the bottle and got it all over him and he poured the rest of it over him! And then my boyfriend gave me a piggy back and carried me bridal style and I gave him a piggy back! It was such a good day! Ps. Guys I know this is supposed to be about Katniss and Peeta's first baby but I'm gonna throw in other ships so I'll change the name of the story :D enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 the first kick. **

Peeta opens his beautiful blue eyes.

"Careful there's a force field up there." Peeta says.

"Oh Peeta thank god you're ok!" I say tearing up.

"Katniss its ok I'm ok." He says.

"You were dead your heart stopped!" I say. The minute those words slip out of my mouth I regret them. I cover my mouth with my hands and start to sob hysterically.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks getting worried. "Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks. I can't stop sobbing.

"It's probably just her hormones." Finnick says. I look at him and see he's sitting back on his heels.

"From the baby." He adds.

"No, oh the baby I forgot about him." I say looking down at my swollen stomach.

"How could you forget about her?" Peeta says putting his hand on my swollen belly.

"I don't know." I say putting my hand on top of Peeta's.

"What was that?" Peeta asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Just, say something else." Peeta says.

"Like what?" I ask. Peeta smiles and laughs.

"Peeta what do you feel?!" I demand.

"The baby." Peeta says. My eyes widen.

"You felt him kick?" I ask.

"Only when you talked, didn't you?" Peeta asks.

"I felt something I just thought he had the hiccups again." I say. I feel a little push against my womb and gasp.

"I felt it!" I tell Peeta. He smiles and kisses me. He then lowers his head to my stomach and starts kissing my bump, right where our baby is, making the impression he's kissing our baby. I lean back on my elbows and laugh.

"Be careful he doesn't kick you in the mouth." I smile. Peeta laughs.

"She loves me too much to do that." Peeta says. I laugh. Peeta pushes my shirt up and starts kissing my bare bump. I laugh. Peeta's breath tickles my stomach. "Hi little baby I'm your daddy and I really can't wait to meet you." Peeta says.

Later on that night in the tent I'm laying wrapped in Peeta's arms drifting off to sleep. I can still feel my baby kicking like crazy.

**Hope you enjoyed please review**


	9. Chapter 9 safe and sound

**Hey guys :) so this story is almost finished just a few more chapters! This chapter may be turned into a full story maybe sometime in the near future. So in this chapter everything happened a year earlier. So Katniss volunteered for Prim when she was 15 and went into the quell when she was 16 so she's 17 in this chapter so keep that in mind at all times :) so enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter 9: safe and sound. **

I hold back tears as I lay on my bed.

"_I have to tell someone besides Peeta." _I think. I get off the bed and go downstairs. I pull on my boots and walk across to Haymitch's. I don't bother knocking and walk straight in and into the kitchen where I to my surprise find Haymitch standing at his sink looking out the window. He obviously heard me come in because he turns around.

"Don't you know its bad manners to enter someone's house without knocking?" Haymitch jokes. Usually I would return his banter but not today. The tears well up in my eyes and start to fall down my face. Haymitch notices and is almost immediately at my side. "Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Of course." Haymitch says.

"I- I'm Pre- Pre" The words refuse to come out of my mouth.

"Katniss its ok you can tell me." Haymitch says.

"I'm pre-pre" I try once more to tell Haymitch but fail.

"Katniss?" I can tell by his voice that Haymitch is worried. I remember I put the pregnancy test in my jacket. I take it out and hand it to Haymitch. He looks at the test and then back at me.

"You're pregnant?" He asks. I nod and break down into sobs. Haymitch wraps me in his arms. I burry my face in his chest and sob. Haymitch rubs my back and whispers soothing things in my ear. Haymitch helps me over to one of the chairs at the table and helps me sit down. He goes over to the sink and a few minutes later comes back with a damp cloth. He kneels in front of me and gently dabs my red blotchy face with it. He smiles at me and I smile back weakly. "Who else knows?" He asks.

"Peeta." I say.

"Is that it?" He asks. I nod.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"How far along are you?"

"7 weeks."

"Have you gone to the doctor's yet?" I shake my head.

"Well then that's what you do now. You go home book an appointment with the doctor then come back here and we can talk more." Haymitch says. I nod and get up. I walk home and ring the hospital and book an appointment with the doctor in 5 minutes. I make my way to the hospital going as slow as I can because I don't want to go on my own. I think about going down to the bakery to get Peeta but decided he needs his time alone to let the fact that he's going to be a father sink in. I walk to the hospital and sit down in the waiting room. A few minutes later the nurse calls my name and leads me into a small room with an examination table and a few other medical instruments I do not recognize from the Capitol or District 13. I sit on the examination table as instructed by the nurse. A few minutes later the doctor comes in. He looks to be in his early twenties with short brown hair and a kind face. He smiles warmly at me.

"Hello Katniss my name is Dr. David Murray." He says shaking my hand. I smile at him.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"So what can I help you with Katniss?" He asks.  
"I'm pregnant and I need to find out my due date and stuff." I say. He smiles.

"Alright no problem, in order to do so I will need to perform an ultrasound but before I do so I need to ask you some questions." He says.

"Ok." I say. Dr. Murray takes a pen out of his scrubs and sits down on a small rolling stool. He positions his clipboard so he can write on it.

"Ok first off how old are you?" He asks.

"17." I answer.

"And how far along are you?" He asks.

"7 weeks." I tell him.

"What is the name of the father of your child?"

"Peeta Mellark."

"And out of curiosity are you married or engaged to the father of your child?" He asks.

"Not yet." I tell him. He jots down something else on the clipboard and sets it to one side. He smiles at me.

"Now comes the fun part the ultrasound." He says. I smile weakly. "Ok I'm going to ask you to lie back and lift up your top please." Dr. Murray says gently. I lay back and lift up my top. Dr. Murray squirts a cold blue jell onto my stomach. I gasp at how cold it is.  
"I should have told you that it would be cold." He says. I smile. He takes a hand held device in his hand and runs it across my flat stomach. My eyes focus on the screen and a blurry figure appears on it. I furrow my eyebrows; it looks like a little animal.

"Is that my baby?" I ask.

"Sure is." He smiles. I really focus on the shape on the screen. It still really doesn't look like a baby.

"It doesn't look like a baby." I say. Dr Murray chuckles.

"Well not yet you're only 7 weeks your baby is supposed to look that." He tells me.

"Oh." I say, feeling stupid. I notice another shape beside my baby on the screen.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the other figure. Dr. Murray looks more closely at the screen and smiles.

"That is your other baby." He says. My mind goes blank. Other baby? Surely he can't be right; it has to be a mistake.

"Other baby? You mean I'm having twins?" I ask.

"Yes, congratulations." He says. I take a deep breath and try to hold back tears. Twins. One baby would have been hard enough to handle at only 17 but two babies; I don't even know if I can raise two babies, even with Peeta's help, maybe I should discuss adoption with Peeta. Wait what am I thinking that's selfish, I know I can raise these babies with Peeta, I'm just scared. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I don't notice I'm crying until Dr. Murray asks me am I alright.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just scared and in shocked." I tell him. He nods.

"Well your twins are perfectly healthy." He tells me. I smile.

"That's good." I say. Dr. Murray smiles and hands me some blue paper to wipe the jell of my belly. I wipe it off quickly, glad to have it off.

"Ok Katniss you're due on the 22nd of December." He tells me. I smile even though I never wanted kids I knew that if I ever did get pregnant accidently, which I have, I would hope for a baby born in the winter.

"Ok Katniss how does July 18th sound for your next scan?" He asks.

"Sounds good." I say. He smiles and writes it down.

"I'll see you then, if you have any questions or anything don't hesitate to call." He says handing me a card with his number on it. I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're very welcome." He smiles. I walk out and back to victor's village. I walk back to Haymitch's house and walk in. This time I find him in the sitting room. He turns around when he hears me come in.

"Hey sweetheart, how'd it go?" He asks.

"The babies are perfectly healthy." I say.

"Babies?" Haymitch asks, noticing I used the plural.

"I'm having twins." I tell him.

"Well that's something I wasn't expecting." He says.

"I know me neither." I say sitting down. Haymitch sits down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I just don't know if Peeta and I can raise these babies on our own." I say placing my hand on my still fat stomach.

"You won't be on your own sweetheart, I'll be here." Haymitch says. I look up from my stomach to meet Haymitch's eyes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course. Katniss I know I can be a pain and a complete ass at times but I would walk through fire for you. You're my daughter." He says. I smile.

"Thank you Haymitch you've always been like a father to me." I tell him. He smiles and opens his arms for me and I dive into them. Haymitch holds me tightly and I bury my face in his chest.

"It's gonna be ok Katniss." He tells me.

"I know." I whisper. Haymitch pulls back from our hug and kisses me on the forehead. I smile.

"I think you should go talk to Peeta." Haymitch says. I nod.

"Thank you Haymitch." I tell him. He smiles.

"No problem sweetheart." He tells me. I get up and walk home. I walk into the sitting room where I see Peeta.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hi." I say.

"Katniss please don't be mad but I told your mom you're pregnant." He says. Peeta shuts his eyes ready for me to attack him, I stand there still. I look at Peeta.

"You did what?" I whisper.  
"Told your mom you're pregnant." He says. I think about it for a while and come to a conclusion.

"I'm not mad." I tell him.

"You're not?" He asks. I shake my head.

"You did the right thing." I tell him.

"She's furious." He tells me.

"I guessed that much." I tell him.

"She, she wanted you to go to District 4, to... to 'take care of it.'" He says. I'm shocked I can't believe this. My mother wants me to kill my unborn children.

"She wants me to have an abortion?" I ask. Peeta nods.

"She said if you don't go she'll come here and force you to go." Peeta says. I am appalled.

"There's no way she can do that I'm 17 I make my own choices it's my body and I'm not having an abortion." I say.

"I told her you'd say no." He says.

"So what is she going to come here in the next few days, try and force me onto the train and into the abortion clinic?" I ask.

"She might turn up but I'll be with you day and night and there's no way she's going to make you abort our baby not a chance." Peeta says. I nod.

"Our baby is safe." He says.

"Babies." I correct him casually.

"What?" He asks.

"Babies." I repeat trying to keep the smile from creeping up on my face.

"Twins?" Peeta asks. I smile and nod. Peeta smiles broadly.

"Two babies!" He says. I smile and nod. Peeta picks me up and spins me around. I shriek.

"Peeta put me down!" I demand. Peeta sets me back down. He immediately drops down onto his knees and starts kissing my stomach. His breath tickles me since I'm not even showing yet. I start to laugh and Peeta picks me up and puts me down on the couch where he straddles me and starts kissing my belly again.

"Hi babies I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." He says and kisses my belly again. I run my hands through Peeta's blonde curls.

"You're gonna be a great daddy." I tell him. He smiles.

"You're gonna be an even better mommy." He says. There's a knock on the door. "Come in!" Peeta shouts and he kisses my stomach and then he gets off me.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Cinna asks.

"No not all." Peeta says.

"I'll be right back." He says and leaves.

"Katniss?" Cinna says, his tone is confused and shocked. I look around to see Cinna holding the pregnancy test in his hand.

"_Crap! The test must of fallen out when I took off my jacket." _I think to myself.

"You're pregnant?" He asks. I nod.

"How far along?" He asks.

"7 weeks." I tell him.

"Did you just find out?" He asks.

"Yesterday." I tell him.

"When are you due?" Cinna asks.

"December 22nd." I tell him.

"Is there anything else I need to know about your pregnancy?" Cinna asks.

"I'm having twins." I tell him.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm excited, but I'm scared at the same time." I say. Cinna opens his arms for me and I walk straight into them and burry my face in his chest. Cinna rubs my back comfortingly. The tears start to pour down my face; stupid hormones must be kicking in already. Like in Haymitch's I start to sob hysterically. Cinna helps me over to the couch and sits down beside me. He pulls me closer and whispers soothing words in my ear.

"Cinna, I'm so scared." I say.

"I know Katniss but it's gonna be ok you have Peeta, me Haymitch your mom_" I cut Cinna off.

"My mom wants me to have an abortion." I say.

"What?" He says in shock.

"You heard me; she wants me to have an abortion, to kill my unborn babies." I tell him.

"You're, you're not going to, are you?" He asks.

"My mom said if I refuse she will come here herself and force me onto the train and into the abortion clinic herself." I tell him.

"Katniss don't worry she can't Haymitch nor Peeta nor I will let her do that." Cinna says.

"I' m not gonna let her either." I say. I hear footsteps and then Peeta's voice.

"Katniss! What is it are you ok?" He asks rushing over to Cinna and me. He kneels beside me on the couch. "Did she tell you?" Peeta asks Cinna.

"I found the pregnancy test." He tells him. I lift my head from Cinna's chest.

"You ok now?" He asks. I nod weakly. Cinna kisses me on the forehead and I smile.

"Peeta, can you give us a minute please?" Cinna asks.

"Of course." Peeta says and leaves. Cinna takes both my hands in his.

"Katniss, you know you can trust me and tell me anything, don't you?" Cinna asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Katniss, I want you to tell me how you got pregnant." Cinna says.

"It was about a month ago and I woke up from a nightmare I was screaming and I thought I had lost Peeta and I couldn't believe he was here rand we just got so lost in the moment and_" I start sobbing again.

"Shh it's ok." Cinna says pulling me close again. He rubs my back comfortingly as I sob.

"It's ok Katniss its ok it's gonna be ok I promise." Cinna says.

"Cinna I'm so scared." I say.

"I know Katniss but it's gonna be ok I promise." Cinna says. I nod. I suddenly feel my stomach churning, knowing what's going to happen next the colour drains from my face.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Cinna asks. I jump off the couch and barley make it to the bathroom in time. I collapse on my hands and knees infront of the toilet. I hear footsteps and a warm calm hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. A few minutes later I finally stop throwing up and slouch against the toilet. "Are you ok?" Cinna asks. I nod.

"Morning sickness in the afternoon." I tell him. He smiles and helps me back into the living room and onto the couch.

"I have to go now Katniss but I'll call around later." He says.

"Wait why did you come here?" I ask.

"Oh I wanted to know if you wanted me to design a dress for you for Effie and Haymitch's wedding." Cinna says.

"Of course I do, but you'll have to make some major changes because I'll be 5 months pregnant with twins and I'll be _huge. _I say. Cinna smiles.

"You won't be huge Katniss you'll be heavily pregnant." He says placing his hand on my flat stomach. I smile.

"Thank you Cinna."

***9 months later***

A pain rips through my body and it's so bad I can barely speak.

"HAYMITCH!" I shout. Haymitch rushes into me and kneels beside me.

"Katniss what's wrong, what happened?" He asks.

"I think I felt a contraction." I tell him.

"Did your waters brake yet?" He asks. Just as he asks I feel a warm liquid trickle down my leg.

"Just now." I tell him. A while later I'm upstairs in full labour pushing. Since I went into full labour so quickly no one had time to go down to the bakery to get Peeta. I wish he were here to hold my hand more than anything but I have Haymitch and he's keeping me sane.

"Ok sweetie the first baby's head's crowing keep pushing." Hazel says. I nod and keep pushing as hard as I can. Its scary being in labour and knowing you are going to be a mom at only 17. I can't believe I have to go through this twice as I'm having twins. When I was 5 months pregnant, shortly after Haymitch and Effie's wedding Peeta and I found out that we are having a girl and a boy. We already decided on names. For the girl Isabelle Primrose Rue Mellark. And for the boy, Alec Finnick Mellark. The doctors also told us that Isabelle will be born first. I can feel the top of Isabelle's head between my legs. Haymitch leans his head against my temple and whispers "Push." In my ear. This doesn't irritate me but encourages me. I suddenly feel a huge wait lift off of me and a high pitched wail pierces the air. I gasp as I see my son for the first time through my open legs. My jaw drops open as I lay eyes on him, Alec he's still covered in blood and attached to me by the umbilical cord. And he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Hazel wraps Alec in a blue blanket Effie brought me from the Capitol and hands him to Haymitch. I look at my son in Haymitch's arms.

"Hi Alec." I whisper my voice hoarse from screaming. I completely forget I have to push again until Hazel tells me to. Even though he's holding Alec Haymitch holds my hand again like he did just a few minutes ago when Alec was born. One of my hands is clutched in Haymitch's while the other is on my stomach. I feel my daughters head between my legs like I did my sons. I bite my lip and push as hard as I can. I feel the baby leave my body and my daughter's screams fill the air. I relax my head back as Hazel wraps my daughter in the pink blanket that Effie got me in the Capitol along with the blue one that Alec is wrapped in when I was five months. Hazel hands Isabelle to me.

"Congratulations honey Alec and Isabelle are perfectly healthy." Hazel says.

"Thank you." I smile. I look down at my daughter in my arms. She has my black hair and Peeta's blue eyes.

"Hi Izzy." I whisper to her.

"I'll get Peeta." Hazel says. I nod unable to take my eyes of my daughter.

"Their Beautiful Katniss, you did amazing." Haymitch says.

"Thank you." I smile.

"You wanna hold your son?" Haymitch asks. I smile.

"Yes, you wanna hold your granddaughter?" I ask smiling.

"Of course I do." Haymitch says. He gently hands Alec to me and lifts Isabelle from my arms.

"Hi again Alec." I whisper to my son. I see that Alec has blonde curls identical to Peeta's and my eyes. Tears of joy run down my face as I cradle my son in my arms.

"You look just like your daddy." I whisper and kiss him on the forehead.

"And Izzy looks just like her mommy." Haymitch says. I smile and look over at him and see he has tears staining his face as well as he cradles his granddaughter in his arms. A while later I hear footsteps and look up to see Peeta. I smile broadly at him.

"Congratulations daddy." I smile. He smiles as walks over to me looking from Izzy to Alec.

"Congratulations mommy." He says sitting beside me.

"Here Peeta meet your daughter." Haymitch smiles handing Izzy to him. "I'll go tell Effie." He adds.

"Thank you Haymitch. For being there for me when I was giving birth and when I was pregnant, I'm sorry if I broke your hand." I say. Haymitch smiles and kisses me on the check.

"No problem sweetheart."He says and leaves.

"Their perfect." Peeta whispers. I nod.

"The doctors were wrong Alec was born first. Then Izzy." I tell him. Peeta looks over at Alec and back down at Izzy.

"I can't believe we made them." He says.

"I know." I agree.

"I'm glad we did though." Peeta says. I smile.

"Me too." I say. Peeta looks over and kisses me and looks at me for a few minutes while I look down at Alec.

"Marry me?" Peeta asks. I look up from Alec's gorges face to meet Peeta's almost identical one.

"What?" I ask no believing my ears.

"Marry me?" He repeats. A huge smile creeps up on my face.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Yes a million times yes." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"This is amazing. I never thought I'd get to marry you and I really never thought you would have my children and_" I cut Peeta off by leaning in and pressing my lips against his.

"Shut up." I say. Peeta smiles.

"Ok Mrs Mellark." He says. I smile and sigh contentedly. I look back down at Izzy and Alec and smile. I don't know why I never wanted Children. Izzy and Alec are only 20 minutes old and I already love them so much it hurts.

**Sorry this took so long to update guys it took forever to write! Hope you enjoy and please review! It's the longest chapter yet! 18 pages! **


	10. Chapter 10 Alba Mellark

**Hey guys here's chapter 10 :) hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games all rights to Suzanne Collins! **

I'm on all fours on my bed as another contraction rips through my body. I grit my teeth and whimper in pain. Cinna rubs my back comfortingly. I hear someone come in and look around and see Haymitch.

"Katniss." He says sympathetically. He comes over to me.

"Sweetheart, why are you on your hands and knees?" He asks. I look at him.

"I don't know." I whimper. Haymitch helps me sit properly on the bed and wraps me in his arms. I burry my face in his chest, crying because of the pain. He rubs my back and whispers soothing things in my ear. Another contraction tears through my body and I cry out in pain. Haymitch tightens his arms around me.

"Katniss, where's Peeta?" Haymitch gently asks me a while later.

"The bakery." I tell him weakly.

"I'll get him." Cinna says. A while later Peeta comes in and see's me in Haymitch's arms, He knows not to saying anything and sits down in a chair beside Cinna. I suddenly feel an extremely strong urge to push.

"Oh god it feels like I need to push! What do I do do I push?!" I say freaking out. I know there won't be time for anyone to get Hazel or my mother because if I don't push soon this baby will just start to come out by itself. To my surprise it's Portia who speaks next.

"Cinna get lots of towels and hot water and bring them back here." Portia instructs her husband. Cinna nods and does as he's told. Portia kneels on the end of the bed.

"Push Katniss." She says calmly. I do as she instructs. This makes the pain so much worse.  
"Peeta get over here now!" I say reaching out for Peeta. He is immediately at my side. I clutch his hand and continue to push.

"I've got the head keep going!" Portia says. I close my eyes and keep pushing as hard as I can.

"She's coming!" Peeta says.

"Push." Portia instructs me calmly. I focus my mind on pushing and not screaming my face off like most women.

"Come on keep going!" Peeta encourages. I give one last big push and give a cry of relief as the baby leaves my body and a high pitched wail pierces the air. Peeta leans his head against mine.

"It's a girl" Portia smiles. A huge smile spreads across my face as I see my daughter for the first time. Still covered in blood and attached to me by the umbilical cord. Haymitch rubs my arm. I lean my head back and Peeta kisses my temple and places one of his hands on my sweat drenched hair looking at our daughter.

"Congratulations she's beautiful." Haymitch says. I smile at him. Portia wraps the baby in a towel and hands her to me.

"Congratulations Katniss." She smiles.

"Thank you." I say. I look down at my daughter in my arms.

"Hi." I whisper to her. Peeta gently places his hand on the back of the baby's head.

"She's perfect." He whispers. I nod.

"Alba." I whisper.

"Alba?" Peeta asks.

"That's her name, Alba." I tell him. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"Alba Primrose Rue Mellark." Peeta whispers. I nod. I look at Alba and see she has my hair and Peeta's eyes.

"I can't believe we made something so perfect." I whisper. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"Me neither." Peeta says. A while later everyone leaves the room wanting to leave Peeta Alba and me alone. I still cannot take my eyes of Alba.

"My beautiful little Alba." I whisper. Peeta smiles and kisses me. A while later there's a little knock on the door and Haymitch comes in. I smile at him.

"Come meet your granddaughter." I say. Haymitch smiles and comes over and sits beside me. I hand Alba to him.

"Oh hello my little sweetheart." He coos to her.

"Oh she's so beautiful." Haymitch says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"My beautiful little granddaughter." He whispers. I smile. There's another knock on the door, this time it's Cinna.

"Haymitch, you left this in the kitchen." He says handing Haymitch a white plastic bag.

"Thank you." Haymitch says. Cinna nods and leaves.

"This is actually for you my little sweetheart but I think you're too little to open it so how about we get mommy to open it for you huh?" Haymitch says to Alba. I smile as Haymitch passes the little white plastic bag to me. I open it and inside and see a beautiful pink baby grow and blanket. I gasp at how beautiful they are.

"Oh Haymitch they're amazing thank you!" I say hugging him as best I can with Alba in his arms.

"No problem Sweetheart."

"Here wrap her in this it's probably better than the towel." I say handing the blanket to Haymitch. He gently takes the towel of Alba, and she starts to shriek. It breaks my heart to hear her shriek like that but Haymitch's coos seem to be calming her down as he wraps her in the blanket. When Haymitch wraps her in the blanket her cries are just whimpers.

"Now see it's ok grandpa was just making you more comfy it's ok baby girl." He coos to her. I can't help but smile. Alba isn't even an hour old and Haymitch is already great with her. I look from Peeta to Haymitch to Alba and can't wait for the next 18 or so years of raising a child, it'll be a challenge but we all have eacother and it will also be an adventure, they will be the best 18 years of my life.

**Ok here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	11. Chapter 11 a visit from old friends

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long, ran out of ideas. So here's the next chapter, it takes place 1 year after Mockingjay so Katniss is just 18. So enjoy and please review. Oh and I know I used the name 'Lilly' in my Malec Fanfic as well but I'm obsessed with that name**

**Chapter 11. A visit from old friends.**

**Katniss' P.O.V. **

I'm awoken to the sounds of my 4 day old daughter's gurgles.

"Shh Lilly you don't want to wake mommy." Peeta coo's to our daughter. I smile and open my eyes. Peeta is cradling Lilly in his arms and she is gazing up at him. Peeta looks over to me and smiles. "Oho Lilly mommy's awake, let's hope she's not grumpy." Peeta says. I smile and smack him on the arm playfully.

"No, mommy's just tired." I say. Peeta smiles symptomatically and kisses me. Lilly starts to fuss in Peeta's arms.

"I think she wants you." Peeta says. I smile and hold my arms out for her. The second she's in my arms she stops fussing.

"Do you like mommy better than daddy?" I coo to her.

"No way, I think Haymitch is her favourite out of our little trio." Peeta says. I smile. This is so true. Haymitch is Lilly's godfather and grandfather, he loves the little girl to death and she loves him just as much. You can tell by the way her eyes and face light up when she sees him. Haymitch sobered up about 7 months ago. When Haymitch found out I was pregnant he didn't drink just as much but still drunk. But one day when I was 2 months pregnant, and Peeta was at the bakery I awoke to an agonizing pain in my lower abdomen. I was suddenly struck by a very strong cramp and I cried out in agony and doubled over. Haymitch had come over, for what reason I don't know, anyway he must have heard me cry out in pain because the next thing I knew he was in the room by my side. He had asked me what's wrong and I told him about the cramps. I went to brush a stray piece of my hair out of my face when I noticed the crimson red on my fingers, blood. Haymitch pulled back the duvet and the white sheets where destroyed with blood. It was in the middle, left, right, the bottom the top, everywhere. Haymitch immediately scooped up into his arms and took me to the hospital. It was there I was given an ultrasound and it was reviled that I was carrying twins, but one of the twins, the boy, died. There was nothing I could do but let it happen I was too shocked to cry. Obviously the other twin, Lilly was fine. But that didn't stop my grieving of my other baby. Eventually I was able to cry and cry I did. Haymitch held me as I cried, I cried until I could cry no more. Haymitch briefly left my side to call Peeta and let him know what happened. When Peeta came Haymitch left. Peeta wordlessly climbed into bed with me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and told him over and over how sorry I was. He told me again and again there was nothing I had to be sorry for, but of course I didn't believe him. I believed the miscarriage was my fault, because when I first found out I was pregnant I wished for it. I wasn't ready for a child, and I still wasn't convinced that my child would be safe from the games. Haymitch knew he needed to be there for Peeta and me during this hard time of ours, so he sobered up to help us through it. He reminded us again and again that we still had one perfectly healthy baby. In the end it was Lilly's first kick inside of me that roused me from my depression, Peeta too. When we felt our child kick, we knew this was a sign that she was healthy, that she was alive, and she was ours. Now I can't imagine my life without Lilly and I curse myself every time I see her beautiful face for wishing to miscarry her when I found out I was pregnant with her. A knock on the door rouses me from my thoughts. Peeta answers it and I feel a familiar pressure on my shoulder a few moments later. I turn my head around to see Haymitch.

"Hey there sweetheart." He smiles at me.

"Hey." I smile. He sits down on the couch across from me.

"How's my granddaughter?" He asks.

"I think she's getting colic, or is she too young?" I ask.

"There isn't a certain age for any illness Kat, why do you think she has colic?" Haymitch asks.

"Whenever we try to give her milk she'll take a few sips and then shove it away and start to cry, and nothing expect for Peeta rocking her in his arms calms her down and even that takes hours." I say.

"I was talking to Annie on the phone last night, and I told her exactly that and she said it's defiantly Colic, that little Finn had it not too long ago and the symptoms where the same, she said to take her to a healer and they can give her some herbal concoction to help it." Peeta says.

"Aw, my poor baby." I say cradling my daughter closer to me, hating having to see her in pain, see her sick. The thing I feared most, but that fear increased greatly when I miscarried Lilly's twin all those months ago.

"Well it looks like Katniss is going to be spoiling Lilly rotten and spending every waking minute with her for a while." Haymitch says.

"She already does." Peeta says.

"Do you not agree our daughter should want for nothing and deserves our attention? Especially when she's sick," I say. Peeta smiles.

"No I agree." He says. Before we can continue our conversation about spoiling our daughter there's another knock on the door. I wonder who it could be, but then I hear 3 Capitol voices, and the unmistakable voices of Cinna and Portia. Shortly after I shot Coin, all the Capitol prisoners were realised and Cinna and Portia were among them, I was relieved to hear they were alive, and I haven't seen them since last year.

"How's my girl on fire?" Cinna asks sitting down beside me and hugging me, well as best he can while I'm cradling Lilly.

"Exhausted." I say with a smile.

"That's right; I heard you're a mommy now, what's her name?" Cinna asks.

"Lilly, Lilly Primrose Rue Mellark." I say. Cinna smiles.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." He says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say. I'm about to ask Cinna does he want to hold Lilly but my prep team come over and bombard me with questions before I can.

"Oh she's so cute!" Exclaims Venia.

"What's her name?" Octavia asks.

"Lilly." I answer.

"Oh that is the most beautiful name ever!" She shrieks. I can't help but giggle, because for once I agree with her. I love the name Lilly, always have, and always will.

"When she was born? Give us all the details!" Flauvis says.

"Well I went into labour around 6 o'clock on Thursday, 3 days ago, and I was in labour for about 8 hours and I was pushing for about 2 and a half hours so she was born the 26th of December, at 4:31a.m. And weighed 6 pounds 8 ounces." I say. Peeta and Haymitch offer to show them Lilly's nursery to give me time alone with Cinna and Portia.

"So how are you finding motherhood?" Portia asks sitting beside me.

"Exhausting but rewarding. But my poor baby has Colic now." I say.

"Oh no, Colic is terrible, I remember once my nephew had terrible Colic, after he recovered I minded him for a few days while my sister go some long awaited sleep." Portia says.

"Oh, I hope Lilly's isn't as bad." I say.

"It probably won't be. My nephew was crying basically all day everyday for god only knows how long." Portia says.

"She really is beautiful Katniss; she's the _image _of you." Cinna says. I smile.

"Yeah, she looks like a little procilen doll." Portia says. I smile, thinking how true this is.

"Does she sleep well at night?" Cinna asks.

"Um usually about 4 hours, so it's not that bad." I Say.

"That's really good for a 4 day old." Portia says.

"Yeah, she's a great baby, thank god." I say. Peeta Haymitch and the prep team come back downstairs, the prep team chattering to one another about how cute Lilly's nursery is.

"How's your rib today Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"What happened to your rib?" Cinna asks.

"I cracked it when I was giving birth to Lilly." I say.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Portia asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks; Peeta and Haymitch are taking good care of me. They won't let me get off the couch or out of bed, only to go the bathroom and shower and go to bed, but even then Peeta carries me to bed or I fall asleep on the couch, usually with Lilly in my arms and Peeta or Haymitch put her in her bassinet." I say.

"Well I'm glad to hear that my girl on fire is being taken good care of." Cinna says. I smile at the fatherly comment.

Hours later everyone including Haymitch is gone home. Peeta and I settle into bed with Lilly sound asleep next to us in her bassinet. A happy family.

**Sooo you like? You no like? Review please, enjoy hope did you I. Haha I'm so sorry I'm obsessed with talking like Yoda. May the force be with you! :3 (I'm normal...) **


End file.
